


Discovery

by Themidnightraven091796



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightraven091796/pseuds/Themidnightraven091796
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunting trip. When Dean gets hexed by a local witch, they need the help of their loyal friend Castiel. Sam has tried everything and is desperate to save Dean from what is sure to be his demise.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1

Sam holds Dean in his lap as they sit in the back seat of the impala. Dean is twitching and crying and cannot speak. He only mumbles half words and makes pained sounds. His bright green eyes are staring off into the distance. Sam has lost track of how long his brother had been like this. Had it been an hour, a day? Time held no meaning as his brother's life hung on by a thread.  
"Cas please, if you can hear me, we need you man. Dean he- he isn't going to last much longer without your help. I don't know what to do. I burned the hex bag, I interrogated the witch, I killed her for god sakes. No doctor can explain this. "  
Sam waited with Dean in the car for hours until he saw headlights in the distance. He prayed it was Cas.  
Much to his relief Cas came running out of the car to the impala, nearly ripping the door off its hinges.  
"Dean"  
Sam looked up into his friend's face in despair. "Please Cas, help him." A sole tear slid down his cheek.  
Cas touched Dean's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration.  
"He's very weak Sam. His life is draining out of him like it's being siphened. I need to find out what's going on in his mind. It may be the key."  
"How will you do that if you need his permission to posses him?"  
" I can be present in his mind without inhabiting it. It takes great concentration and strength to maintain, but I can do it."  
Cas said a few words in enochian and his eyes lit up like the sun. He took Dean's cold hand and dove in.

 

In Dean's mind he was never the hero of the story. He was the scared little boy who had to grow up too fast. He was the recovering alcoholic. He was the man who craved love more than anything.  
He was trapped here, in his thoughts, haunted by all the bad he had done. It was worse than purgatory and hell combined in here.  
Dean was alone, and stripped of what made him the strong,intelligent,and confident man he truly was. In here he was broken, shattered. He knew in his sole that he was dying. He had fought tooth and nail, only to be drained of all energy and will to fight piece by piece.  
He couldn't explain it, but knew there would be no going back.  
"What a lame way to die. Frickin witches man, I hate them. Getting taken down by a damn hex bag."

Cas emerged in the shadows of Dean's mind, observing his surroundings. Unlike most people Dean had not constructed a happy place to hide away. He sat alone in a fetal position on an old musty motel bed.  
"Dean"  
Dean rocked back and forth, not wanting to hear the harmful words bound to come out of this version of Cas's mouth.  
"Dean I'm here, I'm here to help you. Come with me."  
"Let me die in peace," Dean croaked.


End file.
